Heaven
by Audrey W. Watson
Summary: Era demasiado pura para él, demasiado angelical. Comenzaba a atemorizarse y a tener ganas de salir de allí corriendo, pero se sentía tan bien. El tacto, el calor, el afecto. Todo valía la pena. Aquella chica de rostro pecoso y caricias sanadoras, era un ángel, su ángel (One-shoot lemon)


**N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por estar aquí! Esta no es mi primer historia de Life is Strange (publiqué una anteriormente aquí pero decidí eliminarla ya que no pensaba seguirla), pero si es mi primer fanfic Caulscott (Max x Nathan). Sé que hay mucha gente que aborrece la pareja y tendrán sus motivos (yo también odiaba a Nathan hasta antes de Dark Room), pero a aquellos que les agrada la idea, espero les guste mi fanfic.**

 **He de aclarar que es lemmon bastante explícito (rozando el smut), pero intenté darle cierto romanticismo. Me inspiré en el tema _"Heaven"_ de _Depeche Mode_ , ya que creo que la letra va perfecta con Nathan y con la relación que tiene con Max en el one-shoot que creé.**

 **Se agradecen los reviews, como siempre.**

* * *

 **HEAVEN**

* * *

Se fundió en aquel abrazo, respirando pesadamente contra su cuello cálido. Sus brazos estaban entrelazados por detrás de su menuda espalda y presionaban sus costillas de una manera violenta pero que carecía totalmente de la intención de hacerle daño.

En ese momento, ella era lo único que tenía, lo único que le sostenía en pie, que lo arrastraba a la realidad y lo sacaba de la oscuridad de su mente con solamente cruzar miradas. Desde que supo de su existencia se sintió igual pero ¿cómo podía su perturbada razón entender la diferencia entre amor y odio? Él nunca había tenido el placer de conocer el amor y le habían hecho creer que ambas cosas —amor y odio— eran lo mismo: que el rechazo y la estigmatización de su padre para con él era amor y que todo lo hacía por su bien, y que la indiferencia de su madre ante el acoso de su marido era en realidad entendimiento cuando solamente se trataba de miedo.

Nathan sólo conocía eso: la presión, el miedo, el odio y rechazo de los de más. Jamás nadie hubiese esperado que amase a alguien, ni siquiera él mismo. Por eso mismo le sorprendía sentirse así: los latidos de su corazón sincronizados con los de ella, el hecho de que la muestra de afecto era mutua y no algo forzado, que había algo más en el ambiente que deseo sexual estando con una mujer.

Ella alzó su mano y acarició una de sus mejillas, precisamente la izquierda, donde hacía unos días en un acto de autodefensa había clavado sus uñas dejando una herida que, si bien no se arrepentía de haberla hecho, sí se cuestionaba porqué no se había tomado el tiempo de entender las actitudes de Nathan limitándose a catalogarlo como un enfermo e idiota; un niño rico que sólo quería hacer daño a los otros.

Se había equivocado y ahora lo entendía, allí en silencio, viendo como el muchacho se despegaba de ella muy a su pesar, dejando ver su rostro inundado de lágrimas y furia, odio a sí mismo.

No podía hacer nada más que contemplarlo con entendimiento, sabía que las palabras lo ponían histérico y no quería empujarle nuevamente a una de esas situaciones donde él desprendía aquel mecanismo de protección comportándose de forma errática e irracional. No era el momento y Max lo sabía.

—Todos me odian —dejó salir entre sollozos.

Max negó con la cabeza y le volvió a abrazar, suponiendo que eso sería suficiente para tranquilizar su alma. Pero quería hacer algo más: él se lo estaba pidiendo desde que irrumpió en su habitación fuera de sí pidiendo clemencia y perdón. Necesitaba amor y ella quería otorgárselo porque más que un favor, sería algo mutuo. Podría estar perdiendo la cabeza al sentirse así frente a una persona a la que aborreció tanto, pero la vida es jodidamente extraña a veces.

Colocó su frente con la de él y Nathan parpadeó sorprendido pero no se movió, sólo tensionó los músculos de sus brazos. Max pudo sentir esto, ya que sus vértebras sonaron un poco ante tal presión. Se acercó y pegó sus delicados labios contra los quebradizos de él. Era un contraste perfecto entre la más tierna sensación y el sabor extremadamente salado de las lágrimas.

El beso comenzó siendo algo torpe, como si fuese el primer beso de un adolescente: lleno de inexperiencia y miedo. Escaló rápidamente al desenfreno llevado por la necesidad tan grande de afecto que tenía Nathan. Max tuvo que controlarle un par de veces para que no se hirieran ya que el muchacho parecía no tener reparo ni control, olvidándose varias veces de que debía de respirar, tomando abruptas bocanadas de aire y utilizando sus dientes para morder los femeninos labios de ella.

Cuando ambos encontraron el balance perfecto entre ternura y pasión, Nathan liberó a Max de aquel posesivo abrazo del que había sido prisionera desde un primer momento para comenzar a mover su manos de forma tosca por la espalda y torso de ella. La muchacha mantuvo sus finos y pálidos dedos entrelazados en los cabellos rubio oscuro de él mientras se permitía jugar y despeinar la impecable y engominada cabellera de Nathan Prescott.

Él no tardó en dirigir sus ansiosos labios a la yugular de Max para embriagarse en su perfume y liberarse del control que ejercía la muchacha: enfocarse en el cuello de ella le daba mucha más autonomía y poder, algo que se esforzaba en controlar pero quería intoxicarse totalmente de Max y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Nathan lamió y mordió cuello, hombros y orejas de la chica y ella, con la dulzura que le caracterizaba, besó su frente, mejillas y párpados tiernamente como si tuviese la intención de poder secar sus lágrimas.

Las manos de él se dirigieron a sus caderas y pequeñas nalgas de forma pausada, expectante de la reacción de ella. Cuando Nathan sintió que Max se enfocaba valientemente en su chaqueta jalándola hacia atrás con la intención de quitársela, supo que no debía de temer: acarició y apretó los delgados muslos. Y si bien era cierto que había tenido la oportunidad de tocar algunos más curvilíneos, sentir aquellos muslos en particular le hacían entender que lo que encendía su sexualidad no eran los cuerpos perfectos que podía tener cuando quisiese, sino el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba en poseer, fuese como fuese aquel.

La chaqueta de Nathan cayó sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Max y ésta última se quitó la suya propia, mientras se alejaba de el muchacho con pesar y respiración acortada. Fue entonces cuando Nathan pudo hablar:

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Si bien su voz mostraba un verdadero arrepentimiento, no tardó ni medio segundo para volver a tomar a Max entre sus brazos.

Esta vez Nathan la presionó más contra él y los brazos de Max lo rodearon por encima de sus hombros. Tomándola de los muslos la elevó y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, ya en el aire, ella le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas.

Le llevó a la cama, la cual estaba prolijamente cubierta por un acolchado rosa y un par de cojines que no demoraron en caer al piso junto con las chaquetas de ambos.

Max se sentía extraña. Era la primera vez que se veía con cualquier hombre así, tan cerca de ella, en una situación de ese tipo, con su sexo presionado contra la virilidad de él, aún vestidos. Había fantaseado varias veces con su primera vez pero jamás imaginó que lo terminaría haciendo de incógnito en su habitación de Blackwell, con un chico al que creía odiar y que ahora le daba tanta seguridad, cuyos besos y manos le hacían sentir deseada y protegida, cómo si le dijese que todo iba a estar bien.

Él estaba encima de ella inundando con su fragancia fuerte y masculina cada rincón por el cual podía respirar. Su respiración caliente bajaba de forma ágil por sus clavículas y esternón mientras las manos extrañamente frías se le introducían por debajo de la camiseta. El choque que le provocó sentir en su vientre cálido aquellas yemas heladas le hizo erizar, pero poco le preocupó cuando pudo sentir como sus dedos llegaban a su sostén y rozaban por encima de éste uno de sus pezones.

Entre luces pudo ver como Nathan le miraba y sonreía pícaramente. Ahogando un gemido ella le devolvió la sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas. No más lágrimas.

Elevándose un poco ayudó al muchacho a sacarle la camiseta y aunque se avergonzó bastante al ver el sostén que llevaba puesto y el poco pecho que tenía, a éste no pareció importarle y como un lobo hambriento, hundió su rostro entre ambos pechos.

De una manera más delicada Nathan besó el pecho izquierdo de la chica aún con el sostén puesto mientras se desprendía el cardigan azul marino rápidamente. Una vez hecho esto, y fugaz como un rayo, también se libró de su camiseta, dejando ante Max un torso delgado pero tallado deliciosamente que también mostraba su verguenza y martirio: cicatrices en sus antebrazos. Se quedó allí, esperando alguna pregunta por parte de la muchacha pero lo único que recibió fueron caricias: primero una que le recorrió el pecho hasta por debajo del ombligo como deleitándose con el físico, y otras que formaron un vaivén en sus heridas con toda la esperanza del mundo de sanarlas, de hacerlas desaparecer.

La ternura de la chica estremeció a Nathan ¿Estaba equivocándose al acostarse con ella? Era demasiado pura para él, demasiado angelical. Comenzaba a atemorizarse y a tener ganas de salir de allí corriendo, pero se sentía tan bien. El tacto, el calor, el afecto. Todo valía la pena. Aquella chica de rostro pecoso y caricias sanadoras, era un angél, _su ángel_. Estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo lejos del infierno de ser él mismo y cada vez más cerca del cielo.

Max al ver como el muchacho se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, lo tomó por la nuca y lo volvió hacia ella. Acercó su rostro y le abrazó. Nathan volvió a sentir el calor subir por sus piernas y acariciando la cintura de la chica bajó hasta comenzar a desprender sus pantalones. Ella hizo lo mismo con él, sin saber mucho que hacer y sintiendo el tan evidente bulto que se asomaba por debajo de los jeans del muchacho.

Los zapatos de ambos se fueron igual de rápido que sus pantalones y ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior. Ella lucía un desabrido conjunto rosa pálido que se arrepentía de haberse puesto porque sabía que no era nada "sexy", pero a Nathan poco le importaba eso.

La muchacha se sujetó con cierta ansiedad al boxer negro de él y Nathan, quien se disponía a desprenderle el sostén con toda la determinación del mundo, le miró sorprendido para luego volver a sonreír de forma pícara, pero esta vez Max no le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba asustada y él lo notó.

No era que él no lo estuviese, porque sí temía. No temía por el sexo porque lo conocía muy bien —tanto que hasta había desarrollado algunos fetiches que se reservaba—, sino que le daba mucho miedo lastimar en cuerpo y alma a aquella persona que le daba tanta felicidad. Varias veces se burló de Max llamándola "virgen" y ahora muy perdido en sus ojos sabía que sí lo era ¿Tenía que ser justamente una mierda como él quien la introdujera en esto? Respiró hondo.

—No te lastimaré —fue lo único que se permitió decir con la voz ronca, como un ronroneo. Max no comprendió. No sabía si se refería al dolor físico o emocional. A ella sólo le avergonzaba tal situación.

Nathan la besó, nuevamente, de forma delicada y lujuriosa como habían establecido en un principio. Hábilmente le desprendió el sostén antes de que ella pudiese incluso notarlo y sin separar sus labios de los de ella, situó, esta vez sin telas de por medio, su mano en uno de sus pechos. Max gimió sutilmente como controlándose a sí misma pero eso no impidió que Nathan le oyera y que hiciese que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Acarició el pezón en forma de círculos y lo pellizcó con sus dedos un par de veces. La muchacha no se pudo controlar más: en una de esas caricias dejó salir un gemido grave y sonoro que chocó contra el oído derecho de Nathan, quien le besaba el cuello mientras tanto. Un cosquilleo y adormecimiento se esparció desde su entrepierna a sus extremidades inferiores tan rápido como un maremoto, y cuando el muchacho bajó rodeando sus pequeños hombros hasta llegar al seno para lamer delicadamente el pezón, ésta se encorvó un poco y algo la humedeció.

Como Nathan supuso, todo el cuerpo de Max, cada parte de su piel, poseía un sabor empalagosamente dulce y sofocante. Para sus sentidos, todo aquello era demasiado emocionante y adictivo, y necesitaba más. Bajó sus bragas sin mirar, saboreando sus pechos y dejó el sexo de Max al descubierto. Pudo percatarse como ésta apretaba un poco las piernas, con un poco de vergüenza, como suponiendo que no había nada allí.

Deslizó una de sus manos por todo el vientre de ella hasta llegar a su zona más íntima y la acarició. Max tembló por debajo de Nathan, pero no de miedo, sino de placer. La chica estaba en el punto justo y él lo notó. Ella se aferró a su espalda clavando su uñas y haciendo su cuello hacia atrás y fue allí cuando Nathan introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella.

—¡Nathan! —gritó sorprenda al notar como algo extraño se hacía lugar dentro de su ser. El muchacho se acercó de forma juguetona a su oreja emitiendo un _"Shhh"_ y Max entendió el mensaje.

Como el resto de su cuerpo, ella era extremadamente cálida y suave. Nathan se sentía desbocado y en el paraíso. No podía esperar más a penetrarla. Los sentimientos lujuriosos que había estado conteniendo para no asustarla comenzaban a desbordarse y sabiendo que ella respondería positivamente, se dejó llevar.

Introdujo un dedo más y comenzó a empujar contra aquella barrera firme. El vaivén de placer logró que Max comenzara a separar sus piernas perdiendo la vergüenza, deseando que él fuese más constante.

Nathan viajaba desde sus pechos a sus orejas y mejillas mientras oía satisfecho y enloquecido los gemidos cada vez más sonoros y desinhibidos que mostraba ella, los cuales iban al unísono del vaivén de su mano. Varias veces Max pronunció su nombre, de forma entrecortada y enceguecida de placer y él se hacía un momento para verle el rostro: aquel rostro pequeño de mejillas extremadamente rojas, ojos cerrados y con una expresión tan deliciosamente irresistible que no pudo soportar mucho más.

Dejó salir su mano para llevarla a una de las de ella, las cuales estaban aferradas a su cuello y cabellera, y la guió hasta su ropa interior. Cruzaron miradas. Ahora que estaba más preparada, sí podía hacerlo. Max sonrió aliviada. Nathan había sabido como preparar cada momento adecuado. Si ella hubiese bajado su boxer unos minutos atrás no hubiese sido igual de gratificante para ninguno de los dos, pero ahora sí lo era.

La muchacha jaló determinada con la mirada curiosa puesta en la virilidad de él. Había visto penes pero nunca uno en vivo, y mucho menos uno que estaba dispuesto a introducirse en ella. Y lo vio. Max arqueó un poco las cejas tratando de disimular su asombro.

Nathan se sentó en la cama con toda la determinación del mundo y acomodó a Max en la almohada, separándole las piernas. Por primera vez desde que le había quitado las bragas podía ver su sexo y era tan pequeño que sintió un poco de temor, pero era igual de precioso que el resto del cuerpo de ella y estaba seguro que la experiencia de poder compartir una unión así, le llenaría el alma, no sólo de lujuria sino que del amor que tanto había anhelado por años.

Apoyándose con su brazos, Nathan se inclinó hacia Max y le mordió suavemente la barbilla. Ella rió sutilmente y se abrazó a su espalda, no sin antes volver a acariciar las heridas de sus brazos. La manos de él volvieron a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo desde los hombros hasta los muslos y sorprendiéndola con un beso apasionado en donde sus lenguas volvieron a entrelazarse, Nathan decidió hacerlo rápido e indoloro, y de una embestida la penetró.

Max corvó su espalda inmediatamente y con los cabellos cubriéndole el rostro, soltó un par de lágrimas por el golpe, pero la electricidad que recorrió cada uno de sus nervios le permitió emitir un suave gemido a la vez que Nathan, el cual pudo sentir aquella barrera romperse tras él para dar paso a su virilidad.

Él la tomó y la alzó haciendo que ambos quedasen sentados, ella encima de él, entrelazados. Generalmente a Nathan le gustaba tener el control, pero sabía que aquella postura sería menos dolorosa para Max. Le abrazó fuertemente como en un principio y ella regresó a jugar con sus cabellos mientras apoyaba sus labios en la frente, sin besarla, sólo respirando de forma agitada.

Nathan comenzó a moverse. Lento al principio, haciendo que Max largara un par de quejidos entre el dolor y el placer. Una vez sintió que él encajaba perfectamente en ella, como si fuesen dos piezas hechas el uno para el otro, comenzó a embestirla cada vez más rápido.

Él gruñía mientras besaba y mordisqueaba sus pequeños pechos y ella no sabía qué hacer: podía sentir como sus muslos temblaban ante los movimientos de Nathan y como su masculinidad, tiesa y gruesa, danzaba dentro de su ser, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido.

Max gimió y despeinó a Nathan por completo, clavó sus uñas en gran parte de sus hombros y espalda, dejando marcas que ahora no eran signo de aquella vez en la que se habían odiado. Tampoco eran heridas de dolor y arrepentimiento como las que él mismo se había provocado, sino que eran fruto de la pasión y el afecto de dos personas que se entregan uno al otro.

El muchacho resopló poseído de lujuria mientras ella se unía al movimiento, para que él no hiciese todo el trabajo. La cama crujió un poco. Las fragancias de ambos estaban en cada rincón de la habitación.

Entonces, algo tibio se liberó del cuerpo de Nathan y llenó a Max completamente.

Nathan se retiró de forma instantánea horrorizado al recordar que no había usado protección ninguna, Max sin embargo, se veía calma y satisfecha, y se tiró hacia atrás en la cama, sonriendo.

Él sonrió también. Y le miró. Acababa de tener sexo con la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido y con uno de los seres más dulces y puros que, como el idiota que había sido, sólo había sabido despreciar. Pero ya no lo haría más. Se tumbó a su lado abrazándola y ella también le abrazó, mientras colocaba la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Le acarició la espalda, el rostro, los hombros hasta darse cuenta que estaba dormida, exhausta. Nathan miró a su alrededor: las ropas de ambos estaban tendidas en el suelo, en su mural había miles de selfies, y en su cama estaba él, descansando, feliz, completo. Sintiendo el amor por primera vez.

Ya no sentía dolor, ni odio, ni ganas de llorar. Tampoco arrepentimiento ¿Era esto el cielo? No lo sabía, pero para él sí que lo era.


End file.
